the_phiuja_triviumfandomcom-20200214-history
Templar Champion Jodyyn (Character)
Basic Profile Name: Jodyyn Saffyre Ahrii Name Meaning (if any) : Guardian of the Sands Birthday: July 27 (Leo) Age: 21 Biological Sex: Shemale Gender Identity: Feminine, She/Her Sexuality:' '''Demisexual – Prefers Males '''Diet': Omnivorous w/ Frugivore aspects. Appearance Body Form: Humanoid Body Type: Amazonian Height: 5'11" Weight: 185lbs. Skin Color (HEX): Mandarin (D89018) Hair Color (HEX): Lemon (D8D830) Hairstyle: Wide Bob with Bangs Eye Color(s) (HEX): White (FFFFFF) Markings: Birthmark of a Heart on back of her neck. Tattoos: White Body Tattoos (Tribal, Left Half of Body, Face Mask) Piercings: Facial Piercings (lip, tongue 4, bridge, eyebrows), Nipple Piercings, Cock Piercings (8) Clothing Style: Modest clothing, tight bodysuits underneath of flowing, templar robes, usually wears the same thing as her comrades, the Champions of the Sun. Personality Positive Traits: Courageous, Ambitious, Generous Negative Traits: Hostile, Covetous, Judgmental Myers-Briggs Type: ENFJ Habits (good or bad): Nailbiting, Cleanly and Hygenic, Strives for Perfection in Everything (Obsessively), Multitasker. Mannerisms: Twirls hair while speaking, waves tail impatiently when speaking. Addiction: Religion. Needs: * Physical: Food, Water, Shelter, Sleep. * Emotional: Acceptance, Fulfillment, Respect, Love, Power, To Be Needed. Desires: * Physical:' '''Sex, Power. * '''Emotional':' '''Romantic Relationship (against the teachings of the Templars). * '''Sexual': Men of Power. * Material: Her own home, being well off enough to be on her own. Personal Strengths: * Inherited Physical: Strength, Dexterity, Endurance. * Inherited Intellectual: IQ of 155, highly intelligent. Lifestyle Education * School:' '''Normal Schooling, College (Equivalent to Bachelor's), Templar Schooling. * '''Technology': Proficient with Computers and machinery. * Arcane (if any): Inherited ability for Arcanic abilities, but focused on healing. * Skill/Trade (if any): Cleric Healing, Mace Weaponry (for Bashing). * Class (if any): Paladin (Templar) Home/Living Circumstances: * Occupation: Champion of the Sun (Exalted Templar) * Housing: Temple of the Seventh Sun * Personal Wealth: None (all assets are shared with the Champions) * Transportation: Animal Mount (Camoorel - Basically an Alien Camel) * Hobbies: Music (Songwriting/Singing) Relationships: * Family: Mother, Father, No siblings. * Friends: None outside of the Champion Order. * Lovers: None. Not allowed to have any lovers. * Acquaintances: Tahzio Antore, the Servant to the Champions of the Sun. * Nemeses: Any enemy of their clan, no personal enemies. Backstory: * Ancestral Background: Arcanic Ancestors, wealthy, powerful, and connected. * Childhood/Origin Story: The reason that Jodyyn is a cleric is a very weird tale, mostly due to what lies between her legs. She is the -'only'- shemale Citrian elf in existence, born and assumed to be fully male until puberty. Once her body started to develop more feminine attributes, her parents offered her to the Champions of the Sun to train in a life of virtue, knowing that her body would betray her if she was left to her own devices. Through years of harsh, body-breaking training, Jodyyn became a highly respected Champion, and earned her titles both in battle and in her religious conviction. She was raised as a female, even though her genitals are not female. * Adulthood/Present: Jodyyn Ahrii is a high-ranking cleric of the Citrian Tribe of Elves known as the Sun-Takers. They worship the deity of the Sun, /Tiikasaan/, whose visions and beliefs of purity are held in very high regard to the Citrians. "Purity" in this regard meaning abstinence from any activity deemed "impure," including sex, overindulgence of food, things of that nature. Their typical crusades are non-violent, provided those who are being "converted" do not raise a weapon against them. Each of the Clerics, known as "Champions of the Sun," are well armored and well equipped with skull-bashing weaponry. Category:Characters Category:Elf Characters